Guardian Angel
by StormyFlame
Summary: Tyson is stabbed one night and dies in Kai’s arms. Kai tries killing himself to be with Tyson again, but it doesn’t work. He sees something he knows he shouldn’t. Will the others believe him? When it all gets out what happens? TyKa not as depressing as
1. Losing you

**SF: **Hey : 3 Just another fic I decided to do because something was nagging at me to do it. Don't worry I'll still update the others though!! This is a depressing chappy by the way… Please review…

**Warnings: **Might contain swearing, self harming, ooc ness, angst, and **YAOI** (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa

**Summary: **Tyson is stabbed one night and dies in Kai's arms. Kai tries killing himself to be with Tyson again, but it doesn't work. He sees something he knows he shouldn't. Will the others believe him? TyKa

Tyson and Rei – 19

Kai, Max, Hillary and Kenny – 17

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

Tyson ran downstairs nearly knocking his boyfriend over in the process. "Whoa Ty slow down. What's up?" He questioned the crazy bluenet.

"Nothing love, just excited about tonight." He replied winking, then walking off for breakfast.

Tyson was supposed to take him out to the movies, it was only special because it would be just them two instead of all the bladebreakers.

Little did the two boys know that, Max, Rei, Kenny and Hillary were going to follow them, or spying as they would call it.

The two bladers' day was like many other days, they would have breakfast maybe go out, meet the others or just laze around and argue over nothing.

Kai had moved in with Tyson because the bluenet had asked him to. "Kai love your breakfast is on the table." Tyson stated, and then ambushed his lover before Kai could do anything.

"Uhh." He groaned from his place on the floor, "Tyson you need to stop that, you're much taller than me, it hurts when I'm not paying attention and you suddenly attack me." Kai told the boy on top of him giggling.

"Sorry Kai, your right. Well I'm goin out see ya in a bit." Tyson replied kissing the duel haired blader on the lips quickly then leaving.

Kai rolled his eyes getting up, and then heading to eat his breakfast. "Baka." He mumbled. A loud knocking was heard at the door just as Kai was about to take a bite from his toast.

He scowled at the door but got up to answer anyway. "Morning Kai, you ok? Is Tyson in?" The hyper blond known as Max questioned.

"No he went out for a bit." Kai informed. He was about to shut the door in the boys face when he strolled in.

"I'll wait here then, he won't be hours. Can I have some breakfast? I'm so hungry." He asked, but started helping himself without an answer. "Sure." Came Kai's late reply.

"Neato. So about you guys date, are you sure you don't want us to go with?" He curiously asked already knowing the answer. "Max I'm sure we are capable of going by ourselves." The bluenet argued.

"I know that." Max pretended to sulk. "Rei, Ken and Hills will be over soon. I'm gonna play the play station ok?" Max said walking in the lounge with his cereal to play. Kai rolled his eyes at the boy then went to get his own breakfast.

He was about to take another bite when the doorbell rang again. Kai's glare was deadly as he stared at the door. Max saw this and ran over to open it, "I'll get it." He cried.

Kai finally started his breakfast whilst Max was at the door. "Hey Maxi, I see you made yourself at home." Tyson spoke, noticing Max's breakfast and the game on after he walked in.

"Yeah, so do you want a game?" The blond asked. "Sure." Was the happy reply. Kai watched as the two teens played the game and kept arguing over who was winning.

The doorbell went again sometime later, Kai was in the kitchen making a coffee and the boys were still arguing over the game.

"I'LL GET IT." Tyson shouted running over and answering the door. It was Rei, Kenny and Hillary just like Max had said. "Hey guys." Tyson said, letting them in then going back to the lounge to have a rematch with Max.

The others stood there for a second before walking in. Kenny and Hillary went to the lounge and Rei to the kitchen. "Hi Kai, you ok?" He questioned. "I'm fine you?" He replied, sipping at his coffee.

"I'm good thanks." The Neko confirmed smiling. Rei walked over to turn on the small TV that was in the kitchen. He then went on to making same sandwiches.

"I don't know if Ty told you, he probably didn't. We're going on a picnic." Rei informed his ex captain. "No he didn't." Kai replied watching as the other teen prepared sandwiches.

"I'll give you a hand." He muttered, gathering random things like crisps, and things to make a salad with. In the background on the TV, the news was on. The two bladers weren't paying much attention but they caught some of it.

A man with a life sentence for murder had escaped from a jail close to Beycity, he has a knife and is a very dangerous person, people were told that if they see him they were to contact the police and not go near him.

"What a load of crap, they have said this before and no one was injured or killed or whatever. It's all a hoax I'm telling you." Kai complained.

"Well don't be too sure about that Kai, you never know, one day something could happen to you if you keep saying it'd not true." Rei told the boy.

"Yeah I'll wait until that day happens heh." Kai mumbled then continued helping Rei. The neko rolled his eyes then grinned at Kai's stubbornness.

"YES I WON!" Kenny screamed. Laughter was heard after from the other teens, at Kenny's big win. Once Rei and Kai were finished, and had everything packed, they all set off for their picnic together.

They only had to walk about a mile which wasn't extra hard. Tyson was holding the picnic basket because he didn't want his lover to have to take it. Kai was instead holding Tyson's hand, swinging it back and fourth as they walked towards the park.

"This is a peaceful day huh." Tyson murmured to his boyfriend. "Yeah, thanks for all of this, your too good to me. I love you." Kai replied smiling at the bluenet. Tyson smiled back tightening his grip on Kai's hand.

"It's ok. Koi and I love you too." Tyson leaned over and whispered into Kai's ear, making the boy smile even more. Tyson was feeling over the moon. He wanted to ask Kai to marry him.

He was going to ask the boy at the picnic. _'I hope he says yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with him.'_ Tyson thought to himself. Once there, the bladebreakers set up the blanket and then set out the food.

Max, Rei, Kenny and Hillary didn't know Tyson was going to propose, his gramps was the only person who knew. "Hey um guys can you all be quiet for a second, I have something to say…" Tyson started.

The others could tell he was very nervous, but told him to carry on, and stayed silent. "K…Kai we have been together for three years now. I'm your boyfriend but I don't think it's enough any more…" He added, pausing again.

Kai thought his lover was trying to break up with him, but kept quiet. "Well what I'm trying to say, is that you mean the world to me and I want to be with you forever… Will you Kai Hiwatari, marry me?" He asked.

He had never felt so nervous in his life. Kai's eyes went huge as he took the information in. Tears began to build up as he gazed into Tyson's truthful eyes.

"Yes god yes I will Ty I love you." He cried, jumping into the older boys arms and nuzzling his neck. The others were so shocked it took them a while to finally understand what had happened.

Hillary started crying and cooing over the couple and the others were so happy for them and had a discussion on it. Tyson pulled the ring out of his pocket, it was silver and had a small white diamond in the middle.

He slid it on to Kai's finger, it was a perfect fit. "It's so beautiful Ty, I can't believe this, and you don't know how happy I am.

This is the best day of my life." He cried into Tyson's chest. The bluenet hugged Kai close and kept muttering how much he loved him in his ear.

They ate the rest of their food deep in conversation about the wedding, Kai was mostly into the conversation and showing off his new ring, and planning his life out which made Tyson really happy and proud at how well it was all going.

"So are ya looking forward to tonight koi?" Tyson questioned when they were on their way back. "Yes. I'm getting ready when we get in." He replied. He couldn't get the idea that he was marrying Tyson, out of his head.

They got home just as the sun was setting, they had been out most of the day just lounging around after their picnic. Tyson had even gone over and pushed Kai on the swing for an hour or so. Overall the bladers' day was good.

Tyson rushed around looking for some nice jeans to wear. He decided to dress casual and not with all the colourful things he usually wore. He was wearing blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt.

Kai was thinking the same but only his clothes were normal and not multicoloured. He chose to wear black jeans and a white button up shirt. Once it got a little darker, the two boys needed to leave.

Tyson was waiting at the door and his lover just walking down the stairs. "Mm Kai, you look ravishing." Tyson growled winking. Kai blushed lightly, but it soon disappeared when they left the dojo.

Once the boys were nearly at the bottom of the road, "Ok they're gone. Get ready to follow. They will regret not taking us hehe." Hillary ordered.

The rest of the bladebreakers all proceeded to follow Tyson and kai to the movies, for a little spying. Once the movie had started, Tyson and Kai were in the middle row,

and the other bladers at the back, watching them closely. It was some action movie so it wasn't a boring one. But it went through like any other. All that was happening was,

Tyson had his arm around Kai's shoulders, the younger boy leaning his head on Tyson's shoulder. Them fiddling with each others fingers but that was all.

"Wow that sure was interesting." Tyson spoke. "Yeah it wasn't as bad as some other movies I've seen." The duel haired blader replied. They started walking home, Kai latched onto Tyson's arm because it was a little cold.

"Hey why don't we take the shortcut home?" Tyson asked, noticing how cold it was. Kai nodded and followed Tyson down a dark alleyway. They were having a conversation about the movie,

when a low creepy laughter was heard echoing through the dark alley. "Who's there?" Tyson called, stepping in front of Kai then backing the boy against a wall so he couldn't be heard.

Kai shook his head then walked out standing next to Tyson, refusing to leave the bluenet on his own. "I want that. Give it to me." A man seethed walking out and pointing to the ring on Kai's finger.

"No, please it's mine. You can have anything else." Kai pleaded, he didn't want the man to take the ring, proving he and Tyson were to be married. "I'm sorry but I WANT it. NOW." He bit, his voice raising.

He pulled out a knife. "Hey dude, put that away. You don't need violence." Tyson argued. He didn't like the way it was all going. Suddenly something hit Kai, "You're that escaped prisoner." Kai said, backing away slightly, he had thought it was a joke.

"Haha you got me, now give me that ring, now." He growled. "No it's his leave us alone." Tyson tried arguing again. Suddenly the man launched at Kai, however Tyson reacted quickly and kicked Kai in the ribs out of the way.

The younger teen landed on the floor with a hiss and watched in horror as the man's knife repeatedly came in contact with Tyson's skin. The older teen cried out in pain as he was repeatedly stabbed in the stomach.

The man took one look at what he had done then ran away down the road. Just as he did the bladebreakers ran down the alley, only to be confronted by a pool of blood and Kai's shaking form.

"TYSON!" Kai screamed as his lover began going unconscious. He scooped Tyson upon his arms, glancing at Kenny who was on the phone to the hospital. "Ty, it's gonna be ok love.

Please don't give up, the ambulance will be here soon. Please don't leave me here all alone. Were getting married remember.' Kai tried talking to the fading boy in his arms. "K…Kai." Tyson chocked out, blood pouring from his mouth.

"I need to go. Take this and… Don't do anything stupid, I love you. Never leave me… I'm so sor… sor…" Tyson breathed. as he slowly died he handed Kai a locket, it had a picture on he and Tyson inside.

Tyson loved the locket so much. "TYSON." Kai screamed out, holding the older teen closer, the blood pouring all over him where he had tried to stop the bleeding.

The ambulance arrived seconds later. Someone had to drag Kai off Tyson so they could check him for wounds. They tried to revive Tyson all they could. But it was no use. He was too far gone.

"Rei warned me…I didn't listen. I killed Ty by not listening." Kai cried. Hillary was stroking his hair, even though it wasn't changing anything. Kai was in hysterics, he had lost his lover and fiancé. Forever.

"TYSON, NO." He screamed in pain. He couldn't take the bluenet not being there. He even hated it when Tyson went out for a bit let alone be gone for good.

He stayed that way for hours, a doctor giving him advice, which didn't help. A week had passed. There was a funeral and Kai was distraught about it.

He would visit the grave everyday, and sit there for hours talking to Tyson even though the boy would never talk back. He had many scars up his arms and neck from where he had tried to kill himself,

but the bladebreakers always found out and took the razors, even his beyblade away. They even caught him trying to hang himself once then threatened him, if they caught him doing anything like that again he would have to be taken to a home.

A home for mental illnesses. This made him stop for a little while. If he was sent away he couldn't die, or see Tyson's grave again. He would rather be able to visit his dead lover.

He needed to think of one good plan to kill himself, so the others wouldn't catch him. "I need to think." He muttered to himself. He walked out of the dojo and started in the direction of the graveyard.

When he got there, he sat by Tyson's gravestone, running his hand across the cold stone. It was pouring with rain and Kai's face paint had run.

"Hey Ty it's me again. It hurts so bad love. I want to see you everyday, I want you to hold me everyday. The others they are so sad you're gone especially gramps. I can't believe you had to go lover. My best day turned out to be my worst." He spoke to the grave.

"You don't know how painful it is for me, I love you so bad. I want to join you so bad but I never can, why? I think you're my guardian angel, watching over me, telling the others when I try to die. But Ty please… I want to die. That's why I came here today, to tell you to stop telling them…stop playing guardian angel please. Please." He begged, crying hard.

He could have sworn he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, but he always felt it. The doctor said it was psychological. Not there. Kai lent over and kissed the stone taking one look at the picture that lay below, the rain not affecting it.

"Ty, do you remember the good times we had? I sure do. Like it were yesterday, that this picture was taken. The bladebreakers were all together smiling, I was in your arms, and I was the happiest person in the world, before you left me." Kai recapped, still crying.

He placed the picture down. "I've got it, I know how to die. Fire kills." Kai murmured to himself. "Don't worry Ty I'll be with you soon." He mumbled, leaving the cemetery and heading to the old barn.

Not many people went there it was abandoned, but it was next to the city, so if anything were to happen, everyone would instantly know. "Can you save me now guardian angel?" He softly spoke, lighting the match.

**SF:** O.o what's going to happen to poor Kai? Well please review then I can post the next chappy soon and tell you!! I know I'm mean for killing poor Ty but the next chappy might surprise you (might) : 3


	2. Reality hurts

**SF: **So… this fic is going quite well ; ) A big thanks to my reviewers. Let's see what foolish thing Kai does, and please review so I can see if this is still any good.

**Warnings: **Might contain swearing, ooc ness, angst, and **YAOI** (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Pairings: **TyKa

**Summary: **Tyson is stabbed one night and dies in Kai's arms. Kai tries killing himself to be with Tyson again, but it doesn't work. He sees something he knows he shouldn't. Will the others believe him? TyKa

Tyson and Rei – 19

Kai, Max, Hillary and Kenny – 17

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

Kai lit the match, staring at it in awe. "Its odd how something so beautiful can cause so much damage." He muttered, watching the orange flame flicker. He cast it to the floor a few meters away, watching as it rapidly spread through the hay of the barn.

Sending the place up in flames quite quickly. He watched intently as the fire grew, eating away at the old half rotten wood of the large barn. Kai's eyes widened in disbelief, he saw a figure through the fire, heading to the upstairs of the barn.

"T…Tyson?" He breathed, watching the figure slowly disappear. He ran, jumping through the fire causing it to slightly burn him. Then darted up the slowly burning stairs.

"TYSON!" He shouted, coughing as the smoke penetrated his lungs. He came to a wall of flames, but there was no Tyson anywhere. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe I shouldn't do this." Kai regretted.

He turned around to get out of the burning building, only to have a large part of the roof fall down and block his only way out. "NO." He cried, shock over running him. He paced around for a little while, coughing as the thick smoke slowly chocked him.

"C…Can't…breathe." He panted. There was no air left, just the smoke intoxicating him. He slumped to the floor letting out a breath, the smoke fulfilling what it was there to do, slowly killing the slate haired teen.

Suddenly, as Kai was giving up slowly, fading, he was yanked up. There were sirens in the background and Kai could hear people screaming and shouting through the roaring flames.

"Kai you're so stupid. So stupid…" A husky voice growled into his ear. He turned to look into beautiful stormy blue eyes. He was about to speak through his hazy mind when he was turned around and hauled through the shut window, smashing through it.

He plummeted to the ground, hitting it with a painful thud, causing him to shriek in pain. The last thing he saw, was his hero's disappointed face from the window, before he let the darkness claim him.

As Kai slowly came to, he heard a faint beeping sound, followed by a bright light, then white, everywhere as he opened his eyes. "Great a hospital." He rasped.

He felt like his throat had been totally burnt away, it was painful to speak. Someone entered the room, making Kai glance over. It was his team mates, they were all there, walking in front of him. They all seemed to have nasty glares on their faces which intimidated Kai, though he'd never admit it.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Hillary screeched at the duel haired blader. Oh yeah she was furious.

"Hills I didn't mean it. This time I didn't want to die. I was trapped." Kai chocked out, coughing badly for a minute.

He was in so much pain, he didn't want to talk but he knew he owed them all an explanation. Kai reached around his neck, grabbing the pendant Tyson left for him, and taking it off.

He held it close as he spoke to his friends, hoping it would give him confidence and strength. "I…I saw something…" He started. He looked at his team as they listened. Hillary's expression softened when she saw the pendant.

"I saw Ty, he saved me. He threw me through the window. I would have died otherwise." Kai continued, knowing they wouldn't believe him. The others stares turned to a look of shock, they stared at each other, and then back to Kai worriedly.

"Kai, Ty is…Dead." Rei murmured.

"I know. But I did see him. He spoke to me as well. I'm sure it was him." Kai argued weakly, the heart brake showing in his eyes.

Kenny shook his head sadly "Kai, all we saw, was you jumping through the window. No Tyson." He stated, looking away.

"You need help Kai." Max included sadly.

"N…No you can't be serious?" Kai hissed, though it was just through worry.

"Kai, you are seeing things and you used to say you could feel things too. You need help I'm sorry, but for now you do." Rei explained.

Kai looked horrified and annoyed at the same time. They were going to do what he thought they would. "No Please guys, I…I'm not crazy. Don't take me to a mental home, please. I will go mad if I go there." He argued, trying to change their minds.

He knew there was no way out. He had to go. But he would put up a good damn fight first. Suddenly, a bit too suddenly, three men in white outfits arrived. "Is this Mr Hiwatari?" One asked, pointing to Kai. The others guiltily nodded.

"You didn't... HOW COULD YOU!" Kai screamed feeling betrayed. He jumped out of the bed, tearing the wires off his body then bolting past the men, them attempting to grab him as he did.

Kai ran down the hall as fast as he could, collapsing at the end in exhaustion, and trying his best to get up to run again. He couldn't do it. The men quickly caught up grabbing the teen by his arms and legs and carrying him away.

The bladebreakers watched sadly as Kai struggled and screamed out for them to stop. But to them, it was for the best. When Kai was thrown into the back of a van he screamed out in pure rage, trying to get out.

In the distance, a pair of tear filled eyes watched as Kai was taken away to the hospital. The angel watching stood up, unfolding his wings, and then taking off after the white van that held his friend.

Meanwhile, Kai was sitting in the back corner of the van, silently crying. _'I did see him, I'm sure. Why will no one believe me? I guess I really am crazy. I guess I didn't see him. It was smoky.'_ Kai thought as more tears trailed from his lifeless eyes.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kai had fallen asleep from the exhaustion and crying, so had to be carried in. "Man those people are so grouchy and mean." The angel muttered, watching as they put Kai on a stretcher instead of just carrying him.

They took him to an isolated and very small room where he was dumped on a bed, then locked in. This startled the boy, waking him up. "Where am I…Oh yeah…" Kai murmured brokenly. He felt used and dumped, unwanted.

"They just left me here… ditched me, there's no space for me with them." He cried to himself.

"Don't you dare say that!" A sweet voice whispered.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself." Kai demanded, backing away.

He looked around the room. It was empty, small and dark. The walls were grey and made of strong modern bricks and the door was a metal one with a small window for the guards to look through.

There was a bed in the corner and a random small set of draws. On top were some clothes that Kai assumed he had to change into.

There were a couple of magazines in the draw about cars but that didn't really interest him. He went back to looking for the voice and began getting frustrated "I said show yourself." He repeated with an angry tone.

"I can't right now, but you know I'm here beside you." The voice softly spoke.

"Y…Your voice…Ty? Ty koi?" He whimpered, franticly searching for the boy one again.

"Yeah…it's me." Came the quiet reply. "But you can't see me. Not yet anyway." The angel included.

"Why not? Did you save me from the fire? Are you my guardian angel? Will you get me out of here? Can others see you?" Kai bombarded the bluenet with questions.

"Whoa Kai slow down there. You can't see me yet, but you will be able to soon, I don't know how it works. I did save you. I can't get you out of here, but I can be with you through it. Others can't see me, but I can become visible to others, just not yet, when the time comes. And I am your guardian angel Kai koi, that's why I'm here." The angel replied answering all the boy's questions.

"Oh ok. How do I get out of here then, its so creepy, dark and cold." Kai asked the invisible boy.

"You will do in all due time. You need to prove your not crazy." Was the small reply.

"Ok I guess that won't be too hard. I just need to pretend i can't see you and stuff. But god Ty, I missed you so much, it hurts everyday knowing your not here." Kai sulked, crawling onto his bed and hugging his knees close.

"I know love, I listen when you talk to me. All the time. I've been watching you for quite some time now. But until now I've never been able to contact you." Tyson replied, sitting next to his lover.

"I can't believe we never got married. It was what we always wanted, and then you were taken from me. I want to see you so bad." Kai cried, hugging his legs tighter.

"Yeah I know love, I was so excited. We wouldn't be this way right now if I hadn't taken that damn back route. You wouldn't have caused yourself so much pain…Wouldn't have been given so much pain. But I needed to protect you, that's why I am the way I am now." Tyson told the upset teen.

"I would hug you or somethin if I could but…" He trailed, knowing Kai would understand. There was a moment of silence, it was peaceful but disturbing at the same time. Kai could feel Tyson's spirit, it sent shivers down his spine, knowing the ghost of his lover was actually there. That it wasn't just his imagination.

"Ty it wasn't your entire fault. I knew the killer was out there and I didn't say anything about it." Kai finally spoke.

"Hey Kai its ok, everyone makes mistakes. You and I both did that night right? Besides I'm fine as you now know." Tyson re assured the other teen.

"Yeah but our mistake cost you your life and it must have been so painful too." Kai cried.

"Hey I was only in pain for… Well not too long. I'm great now." Tyson murmured, hoping to cheer his boyfriend up.

"You were still hurt and your never going to be here in person again, well never get married or have a life…" Kai muttered in reply.

"Hey, you'll see Kai. It'll be ok in the end." Tyson included. There was more silence for a little while, until Tyson spoke.

"Well I need to go, but just tell me one thing… Why did you do all of that? I told you not do anything stupid." He argued lightly.

"What? Why do you have to go?" Kai asked, scowling at the floor.

"You didn't answer my question." The angel growled in reply.

"But why do you have to go?" Kai bit back, changing the subject.

"WHY DID YOU DO WHAT YOU DID? I SAID NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Tyson screamed at his boyfriend.

"So that's what you call what I did. Stupid? How is wanting to be with the one you love stupid? You might call it stupid. You might not have done the same if I was killed. But to me it was defiantly NOT stupid because I love you and will stop at nothing to be with you again." Kai replied as calmly as he could, tears running down his face.

"No Kai… your right, to you it wasn't stupid. But you were wrong, I WOULD have done the same because I love you too." Tyson spoke after a while.

Kai could tell he was crying by the sound of his voice. "Well I need to go now. Bye love, I'll see you soon don't worry. I don't know when, but I will." The angel muttered, looking at the younger teen, though Kai couldn't see that.

"Bye… Tyson." He hesitated. Once he felt the odd presence leave. He sat on his bed, letting the tears fall more freely. A loud knock was heard a few minutes later, making Kai wipe his eyes then glance at the door in worry.

"Hey Kai, how you feeling?" Hillary asked, stepping in with the others trailing behind. There were three guards with them just outside, after all it was a mental home, you couldn't just leave visitors alone.

"How do you think I'm feeling? You dumped me here. Abandoned me." He hissed, turning his back to them.

"No need to get hostile Kai, she was just asking you." Kenny defended.

"Whatever. I did see Tyson though. In fact I was talking to him a little while ago, not that you'd believe me." The duel haired blader replied, forgetting he wasn't suposed to mention the angel. The rest of his team watched him, shocked looks on their faces.

"He's crazy… Kai there is no Tyson." Rei told the boy. But before the bladebreakers noticed what was going on, Kai shot up, grabbing Rei by the collar and pinning him against the wall, where the guars couldn't see.

"You just wait Kon. You just wait. I'll show you. I'll show all of you, in time." Kai seethed "Tyson is here because he is my guardian angel. He told me he is even though I couldn't see him. And he said that what I did to myself was stupid. I convinced him otherwise." He included.

"Sure Kai, you do that. We'll believe you when we see Ty and I really think you should stop bringing him up anyway. We don't like remembering that day. It was horrible for all of us." Max explained, wiping away some tears then leaving the room.

Kai rolled his eyes then released Rei as the guards noticed and were about to sedate him for being violent. "Ok but you'll all see." He replied, lying back on the bed. The others walked out shortly after muttering bye. _'Man I hate it here. It gives me the creeps. I can hear others… like me… its scary.'_ He thought, shivering.

'_I guess I'll just sleep or something. What else is there to do? God it's like prison, not that I know what that's like. I hate this. I WILL go mental at this rate.'_ He complained.

He glanced at the clothes on the draws, deciding, if he was there, he may as well change like the other people he was with especially since his cloths were torn.

The outfit was white and looked creepy and his throat still hurt badly, even worse since he had shouted a bit. Afterwards, he tried to sleep listening to the cries and shouts of the other people staying there.

He wanted to wake up and find out it was all a dream and that Tyson was still safe. That they were happy and married, together. But deep down he knew that would never happen. Tyson was dead and he was in a mental home. That was his reality. Realitly hurts.

**SF:** So the surprise was that Ty is Kai's guardian angel, (You probably guessed though right? Maybe.) It doesn't help that Kai is in the mental asylum : ( Poor thing. Please review if you want another chappy oh and guess what, another surprise, but this one is better… (I think)… ; ) Great, it wont be much of a surprise since I need to put a warning on it O.o Oh well.


End file.
